Fishnet
Written by Sorapaw - Slug belongs to EnigmaTheHybrid F I S H N E T Slug didn't understand - they'd fired them for no reason. None. Well, none that they could change, at least. As others always said, "A dragon can't change their scales". This applied to Slug - the fishing crew had fired them because they couldn't speak Aquatic. Slug sighed and left the area where the Director of Non-Palace Fishing had asked to meet them. The bay area was quite empty today - usually, the shore was busy with tourists and families, but there were only a few couples on the beach. It was midday, so this was quite strange. Quietly, Slug slid into the water and sat down. The sandy shallows were filled with minnows, Why not have a snack? '' Slug sat, very still, waiting for one of the barely-visible fish to show up. That was when they noticed a small trinket buried in the wet said. Perking their ears, Slug sat up and waddled over to the revealed item. ''Hm? What's this? Should I grab it? Is it a trap - no, there are no traps here other than fishnets. ''So Slug went on to pick up the object. They turned it over in their talons. It was a small, painted red boat. The sails were stained by the sand, once white, to become a pale tan. It was soaking, but the object could be cleaned up. Some of the paint had chipped off, but that ''did '' give it more of a beach aesthetic, which Slug appreciated. They loved the look of washed-up things, like the buildings in the fishing town, which often had teal rust stains and sandy, short-cut front yards. Slug bounced up, sandy talons and legs, and ran back to their house at full-speed. They decided they should wash the item, and maybe...do something with it? It wasn't really worth anything, unfortunately, so perhaps Slug could just add it to their room, which was very, very beachy. The sailboat would fit perfectly on a shelf next to a hanging fishnet and a small, painted turtle decoration. ''Mom and Dad won't be home yet, they told themself as Slug propped open the palm-wood door. The cabin smelled like salmon and salt. There were a few candles in palm pots on the table, and Slug nearly knocked one over as they swung around to the kitchen. Their tail slapped against the rusty faucet, which turned on a stream of cool, fresh water. Slug began to wash the object, though very careful when handling the could-be-broken-easily sail fabric, which was still damp. Well, now it was wet, from the water, of course. They finished and smiled. This will look perfect! Swinging around again, Slug nearly knocked a candle off but continued to run to their room. Propping the door open, Slug eagerly dashed into the room. They then slammed to a stop and carefully but the tiny boat on the shelf. It looked really nice up there. So Slug went out to continue searching. These trinkets were...really, really cute. The next day, Slug went out on a mission. They wore a little fishing hat as they ran down the street. Slug stopped when they noticed a little painbrush cast aside. They picked it up and put it in their bag, which was slung across their shoulder. This would be the first of many things that Slug would be selling today. They made their way down to the town central. It was just a few homes with little paths connecting them, and a tiny town hall in the middle. Slug dropped down and began to set up a stand. They set up the boards and hooked up a palm-wood sign to the front. They had collected many things last night, so Slug began to set out a bunch of cute trinkets. A balloon, the painbrush, a little sailor's hat, a scavenger doll, some probably ancient and really rare gold coins (they weren't worth anything now, since they weren't the current Pyrrhian currency), some old fishing lures, and even a whole, new looking fishing pole! Slug looked pretty happy with themselves as they handed a necklace to a pale green SeaWing, who gave it to his daughter. The daughter, a bright blue SeaWing, smiled and hugged the father. Slug realized they were actually bringing happiness to the dragons of the town. More and more of the items dissappeared. One of the last things to go was the fishing pole, which surprised Slug, who thought it would go first. They finally handed in the last of the items, and began to pack up. Night was falling; Slug had been there all day. But it was worth it, to see the joyful dragons. They also had earned a fair amount of money, 34 Goldscales (the currency in Slug's fishing town). With the money in talon and supplies in their bag, Slug made their way back to their home. Slug's parents were still at work, but would be home soon. Slug knew what they would do the next day. They would go out and collect things. As long as nothing came up, in two days Slug would be selling the collected objects. Then Slug would have a break day. They were sketching the whole plan out on a piece of palm wood they found outside. Slug made themself a bowl of salmon-noodles and sat down. It wouldn't be long before they were out at the beach, finding those fun treasures. No longer did Slug call them trinkets, but treasures, and that's an important thing, because everything has a purpose, and everything can bring joy. Just think that Slug found a small necklace floating in a tidepool, and the next day a little girl was hopping around, full of joy, because of something someone else threw away. Remember it. Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Sorapaw) Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:Fanfictions